so, what do you feel then?
by Lucifionne
Summary: —di kala Uchiha Sasuke bingung mengenai 'perasaan' yang sudah tertanam sejak lama di hatinya./ "Lalu, perasaan apa yang kau miliki untuk Sakura kalau bukan cinta namanya, hm?"/ /"Rasanya dadaku seperti terbakar saat melihatnya menangis. Apa itu cinta?"/ /AT/ .:SasuSaku:.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Image by Annria2002

Summary: —di kala Uchiha Sasuke bingung mengenai 'perasaan' yang sudah tertanam sejak lama di hatinya./ "Lalu, perasaan apa yang kau miliki untuk Sakura kalau bukan cinta namanya, hm?"/ /"Rasanya dadaku seperti terbakar saat melihatnya menangis. Apa itu cinta?"

**So, what do you feel then?**

By Lucifionne

-xxx-

Terkadang, saat tengah melihat sosok wanita familiar berambut merah muda di depannya ini, banyak pertanyaan aneh yang muncul di kepala Uchiha Sasuke. Mengapa wanita itu terlihat tanpa beban saat tiap pagi berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur? Mengapa senyum wanita itu mampu menghapus rasa lelah di dirinya ketika ia sampai ke rumah (sehabis menjalankan misi, atau setelah melalui hari yang berat)? Mengapa tatapan wanita itu mampu melemahkannya ketika ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat?

Mengapa dia, Uchiha Sakura, begitu menyebalkan?

-namun di atas itu semua, mengapa dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, tak bisa pergi lagi pergi jauh dari wanita menyebalkan itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia memendamnya sendiri. Ia telah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi selalu gagal untuk mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Kadang Sasuke menganggap, ini semua adalah takdir-takdir yang memaksanya untuk terbiasa berada di dekat Sakura, memaksanya untuk terbiasa mencium bau wangi tubuh wanita itu, memaksanya terbiasa untuk mendekap tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu, memaksanya untuk selalu melakukan yang terbaik kepada wanita yang telah jadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Tapi jika memang semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah karena takdir semata, lalu... apakah jalan kelam yang dulu sempat dilewatinya juga karena takdir yang mengaturnya?

-tentu tidak.

Masa kelam yang pernah ada di hidup Sasuke adalah keinginannya sendiri-pilihan yang telah mantap ia ambil.

Begitu juga dengan sekarang, bukan takdir yang memaksanya untuk menikahi Sakura, bukan takdir yang memaksanya untuk mengecup dahi lebar sang istri di tiap pagi sebelum bertugas-di malam hari sebelum tidur, bukan takdir yang memaksanya untuk selalu melilitkan tangan di pinggang kecil Sakura saat mereka terlelap. Itu bukan karena takdir, tapi pilihannya sendiri. Pilihan yang ia harap akan jauh membuat hidupnya lebih baik-dan memang telah membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

Meski begitu, Sasuke masih belum mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirinya? Apa yang membuatnya sampai kepada pilihan-pilihan itu? -khususnya semua pilihan yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat sang (mantan) guru memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya pada Kakashi, yang duduk di seberang meja makan di dapurnya. "Hn?"

"Dari tadi kau terus memerhatikan Sakura."

Mata Sasuke kembali tertuju pada wanita yang mengenakan baju hangat bergambarkan simbol Uchiha di punggungnya, wanita itu tengah memasak air untuk menyeduh teh hijau hangat, yang akan dinikmati bersama. Sasuke tak berkomentar atas pernyataan Kakashi barusan-yang sama artinya mengiyakan ucapan Kakashi tersebut.

"Begitu mengagumkan melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Kakashi. Matanya juga ikut menyaksikan Sakura yang sibuk dengan teko penuh berisi air panasnya.

"Mengagumkan?" tanya Sasuke. Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Hmm." Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Mengagumkan, melihat kau, mantan muridku, telah berubah jadi lelaki dewasa."

Sasuke mendengus. Jawaban Kakashi kurang memuaskan baginya.

"Maksudku, karena akhirnya Sasuke, murid kesayanganku, bisa menjadi lelaki yang luar biasa. Sudah menikah dan begitu mencintai wanita yang dinikahinya." Ada tawa kecil dari Kakashi saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tak merespon bisa merespon banyak. Apalagi saat ada yang membahas soal cinta.

Apa sebetulnya cinta itu? Apakah perasaan itu benar-benar ada? Apakah memang 'hal' itukah yang membuat Sakura terus selalu berada di sampingnya?

Karena Sasuke sendiri belum mengerti dengan sesuatu yang orang sebut cinta. Satu kata yang sudah sering ia dengar langsung dari bibir Sakura-dan di sisi lain, ia tak bosan mendengarnya-ia ingin terus mendengarnya. Seolah ada rasa damai yang langsung memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya," ucap Kakashi sangat yakin. Dari balik maskernya ia tersenyum kepada sang murid.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti," ujar Sasuke. Raut wajahnya begitu serius-namun tampak seperti sesorang yang tengah berpikir keras. "Aku... jujur saja aku merasa hidpku jadi lebih baik setelah menikahinya," Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini ditahannya, "tapi untuk cinta... kurasa belum."

"Hmm," Kakashi memandangi ekspresi wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, ia mungkin tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hati Sasuke, tapi jika ia bertanya, mungkin Sasuke akan mengutarakannya-sedikit demi sedikit.

"Setelah menikah dengan Sakura, aku belajar untuk menghargai hidup, belajar untuk tersenyum saat dirinya melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

"Hanya begitu saja?" Kakashi memancing Sasuke agar berbicara lebih jauh.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kadang aku merasa ingin segera pulang ke rumah-karena aku tahu ia telah menungguku," jelas Sasuke. "Atau saat aku pulang dan ia belum berada di rumah... aku malah mencarinya," ekspresi wajah Sasuke begitu sulit ditebak saat ia menjelaskan perasaannya pada Kakashi. "Aku merasa bodoh melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti melakukannya."

Kakashi terkikik pelan. "Sasuke, kau lucu."

"Lucu?" kerutan-kerutan halus muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Aku serius, Sensei."

"Itu sudah jelas 'kan? Kau mencintai Sakura."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, membukanya lagi untuk mencari sosok berambut merah muda yang terlihat masih sibuk di belakang sana. "Aku sudah merasakan keanehan ini dari dulu... menyebalkan."

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan untuk Sakura, jika itu bukan cinta namanya, hm?" tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Rasanya seperti ada yang terbakar dalam dadaku saat melihatnya menangis," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Rasanya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya ketika bahaya datang menyerang tim tujuh," memori-memori masa lalu terputar kembali di kepalanya. "Dia... kadang saat aku merasa sepi karena tak ada siapa pun, aku teringat wajahnya, tingkahnya. Apa itu cinta?"

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Yang kaurasakan memang cinta, Sasuke. Cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napasnya, sedikit lega akhirnya bisa melepaskan semua kebingungannya. Lega karena akhirnya bisa menemukan jawaban dari segala keingintahuannya.

"Tehnya sudah siap," ucap Sakura yang datang menghampiri mereka, tiga cangkir teh hijau mengepul tertata rapi di atas nampan yang dibawanya. "Ayo di minum selagi masih hangat." Setelah meletakkan tiga cangkir berisi teh tadi di atas meja, Sakura lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping suami tampannya. "Sasuke-_kun_? Mengapa wajahmu serius begitu, hm?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lelaki yang begitu ia cintai ini. "Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya penting sekali?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

Selesai menyeruput tehnya, Kakashi menjawab. "Masalah lelaki, kalau mau tahu, tanya saja suamimu."

"Huuuhh," bibir pink Sakura mengerucut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. "Kau membicarakanku ya?" goda Sakura seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak," bantah Sasuke. Ia lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam dadanya. Sakura terkikik kecil melihat respon Sasuke-yang semakin hari semakin di rasa lembut kepadanya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," suara Kakashi membuat Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin menonton dua muridku memadu kasih secara langsung di depan mataku," Kakashi menghabis tehnya dalam satu tegukan terakhir. "Hujan juga sudah reda. Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke dan Sakura juga bangun dari duduk, hendak mengantarkan Kakashi sampai di muka pintu. Pelataran rumah keluarga Uchiha ini tampak basah setelah air hujan memandikan seluruh pelosok Konoha.

"Oh ya, Sasuke," Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, "besok, Icha Icha Paradise edisi duanya aku ambil ya?"

Sakura tersedak mendengar judul buku yang tak asing di telinganya. "Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Hmmm, Sasuke meminjamnya sebulan yang lalu."

"A-APAA? SASUKE-KUN, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMINJAMNYA?"

Sasuke sedikit panik, namun semuanya tersembunyi di balik wajah _stoic_ khas Uchiha-nya. "Aku tidak meminjamnya, dia yang memintaku membacanya."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih... ah sudahlah! Jangan baca buku aneh itu lagi!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa. Semoga kalian lekas mendapatkan anak-anak yang manis."

_'Pooff'_ muncul asap putih tebal dan ketika asap itu perlahan menghilang, Kakashi sudah tak dari tempatnya.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja.

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke perlahan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?" mata mereka bertemu dalam satu dunia.  
"Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal Sasuke. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun!_" jawab Sakura tanpa basa-basi. "Aku tidak mungkin mau menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintaimu." Giliran tangan Sakura yang bergerak, saat ini tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Kurasa, aku juga begitu," ujar Sasuke. Memang agak kurang jelas, namun Sakura bisa mengerti maksud dari kalimat Sasuke barusan-memang hanya Sakura yang mengerti.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku sejak dulu, iya 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu," Sakura menarik pelan wajah Sasuke untuk mendekati wajahnya, "ayo buat harapan Kakashi-_sensei_ jadi kenyataan!"

"Harapan?-" Sasuke mengingat kembali kata-kata gurunya sebelum pergi tadi. _"Semoga kalian segera punya anak-anak yang manis." _Senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ayo."

_Bukan takdir yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura, tapi karena memang ia menginginkannya. Karena, mereka berdua diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi, saling berbagi dan mengisi._

_Mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sudah sejak lama mereka miliki._

**-fin-**


End file.
